Why?
by Garfunkelzsnugglebunny
Summary: He went with her to hell and now Kagome is left behind. Who will take care of her? Kouga? Sesshoumaru? Or will she have to face the world alone?
1. go to hell Inuyasha

Those horrible tears started flowing. She couldn't bear it...he went. He went with her. She couldn't believe him. She hated him. She didn't want to but she did.

'I loved him and he tore my heart to shreds' she thought.

He went with the despicable creature he claimed to love. She was screaming at him though he wasn't even there. She was on the floor he sunk under. She was covered in dirt and mud.

The onlookers were pained to see her like this. They couldn't help but cry too. She was falling apart before them and she was making a complete fool of her self.

"K-kagome?" shippou managed to stutter through the tears. He had sat back with tears as Inuyasha and Kikyou left them.

They won the battle and she could rest in piece but she had to drag him down there with him.

"WHY!?" she screamed loudly sending a dagger-sharp pain through her friends hearts.

Sango and Miroku were by a tree. Sango was in Miroku's lap crying into his chest. He too was crying but gave comfort to Sango.

'That bastard! I hate him! DAMN HIM!' Kagome was screaming in her mind. Her white shirt was spotted with blood and mud. She was trying to dig with her fingers through the ground but to no avail. She could never have changed his mind. Her tears were sending fire down her face.

Sesshoumaru had joined forces but when he saw his stupid hanyou brother go to hell with with the clay miko he cursed Inuyasha for leaving his friends and then left them to mourn. He flew silently away on his cloud.

Kouga also had joined. Watching his woman fall apart right before him tore him apart as well. He was torn up pretty badly and he was the only survivor of his clan.

He walked up to Kagome's shaking body and put a light hand on her shoulder. She looked up but then back down in shame. Her tears came full blow this time.

Kouga lightly pulled Kagome up to him and held her. She was shaking really fiercely with the Shikon No Tama in her fisted palm. Kouga picked her up bridal style and walked away.

"What do we do now Miroku? Naraku destroyed the well and Kagome is stuck here with the reminder of Inuyasha's death fresh in her mind."

"I don't know Sango...I don't know..."he whispered.

Kouga walked aways away and still had Kagome. He didn't have the strength to run. Kagome's shoulders would not stop shaking. She was supposed to have run out of water by now geez.

"Kagome? Listen to me." He pulled her chin up to meet his gaze. His stern look scared her. He put his hand on her wet (or shall we say) soaked cheek and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You have to let it go, Kagome, let it go."

She sniffed and looked down.

"I-I-I..." was all she could choke out through her tears.

"No listen to me. Inuyasha spoke to me before the battle..."

_flashback_

"_Well dog breathe nice of you to show up. Surprisingly on time too." Inuyasha scoffed. _

_Kouga looked at him "What did you want mutt face?"_

_Inuyasha's face softened as he said "Kouga. When I go to hell with Kikyou I want you...even though I hate you...I want you to look after Kagome"_

_Kouga's eyes bugged out of his head. "huh?"_

"_You heard me. Look after her. Or I'll haunt you forever. You know how hurt she will be but I have no choice. I have to go to hell and repay my debt to Kikyo." He glared at Kouga._

"_I wouldn't ever dream of hurting my woman. You know that!" kouga was surprised at Inuyasha's words._

_With that Inuyasha left Kouga and went to find Kikyou to get ready._

_End flashback_

Kagome starred in shock. Kouga was left with her. Inuyasha cared so much about her feelings and had found time to ask Kouga (nicely) to take care of her. She felt a stab of pain in her chest when she pictured Inuyasha going to hell with Kikyou in his arms.

The tears came again. Flowing like the mightiest of waterfalls. Kouga sighed and pulled her close and sat down on a rock.

"We are not leaving this spot until you stop crying." Kouga stated simply. Kagome still didn't stop.

"God dammit Kagome! If you don't stop crying I'll leave you here all alone and break my promise to Inuyasha!" He was getting ticked and his demon side was starting to show.

Kagome looked up hurt and bewildered that Kouga would actually say something like that. A fresh new set of tears came in and soon Kouga's lap was empty and he was left with a burning red mark on his cheek. She trudged off with her face in her muddy hands. Kouga went after her only to be stopped by her voice. It was very menacing.

"DONT STEP ANY CLOSER! IM WARNING YOU!" Kagome screamed her back to him. He stopped. Then he started again. "STOP!" a pink aura started surrounding her. Was she going to purify him? No...she wouldn't would she?

"Kagome I only want to help. But your tears are doing nothing for Inuyasha now calm down!" Kouga tooka a small step forward.

Then he lunged at her and pulled her to him. It burned but he needed her to stop. He crushed his lips to hers and she immediately lost the aura. He pulled away in shock at what he had just done. He turned and cursed himself under his breath. Kagome just stood there and her legs gave out beneath her and she collapsed. She had over exhausted herself from crying so much.

Kouga turned back around and found her on the floor. He sighed and picked her up again. He headed back to his empty cave. Hopefully Kagome would be willing to bear his children and start the whole clan over. But he wouldn't ask her for awhile. She had too much worry on her mind. She just wouldn't be able to answer truthfully to his question in her state of mind right now.

In his cave he went to the back and set Kagome down on his furry bed and went beside her. He and her fell asleep in each others embrace. Kagome was dreaming of Inuyasha. He could tell by the pained look on her face. Maybe one day those dreams would change to dreams of him. Maybe...just maybe...


	2. a smile

Kagome tossed and turned all night…she was haunted. Vicious memories of Inuyasha were clouding her mind and she just couldn't stop it.

Kouga had woken up to her thrashing about in her nightmare. He tried holding her down but to no avail. She was getting fiercer and more aggressive with each move. She would calm down.

He even tried shaking her shoulders to awaken her but it was not working. He tried pulling her closer again but it still was not working. He did the last thing he could think of.

He pulled her to him once more and kissed her fiercely on the lips. Her eyes opened wide and then when he pulled away she started crying. She was crying those tears that he hated so much. She was tearing him apart inside. Those damned tears that fell constantly for that mutt.

The mutt. He left Kagome without warning. He left with that dead priestess whom he claimed to love. Yet even in Inuyasha's death state she shed those wicked tears for him.

He pulled her close to him again and sat up. She was crying onto his bare chest. The tears slowly cascaded down his chest leaving a burning trail. He was torn. It burned him as each tear would touch his skin. He felt like he was being tortured.

He took his clawed finger and tilter her head up a bit and looked at her sternly in the eyes.

She looked frightened at this sight of him. It was scaring her.

"Kagome" he wiped a tear with his thumb still keeping his stoic expression "…he's dead Kagome…No more tears please. You are hurting the people around you. Sango, Miroku, and ME! I've taken you in to help you heal but if you're not willing to live on then I don't know what to do with you. You're tears burn holes in my heart as they fall one by one." Kagome's bottom lip quivered with each word he spoke. How could he tell her to live on when what she lived for was her love for Inuyasha. But then what he said next was something she didn't expect.

"Kagome, I am not saying give up your love for Inuyasha. I am saying don't remember the sad times, remember the good times and keep them special. I love you Kagome and all I want to see is that you are happy…understand?" his expression fell as he said this. Kagome saw the passion in his eyes as they were glazed with his own tears.

Kagome looked down at her lap in shame. How could she hurt him? Why did she hurt him? It was all clear. If she just remembered happy times with Inuyasha he would be happy. She nodded.

"B-but it's so hard to forget…"her eyes closed trying to hold back tears as she felt them prick. "…he knew of my love for him so why did he leave?"

"I cannot answer that Kagome. But maybe if you look deep into your heart you will find the answer" Kouga pulled her close and laid back. "Kagome…sleep because tomorrow is a new day to start again. Learn to love living life with me. Please? Won't you grant that one desire that I have?" He looked down at her. She nodded again but lightly. He could tell she was relaxing a bit and would sleep a little better.

"See you in the Morning Kagome. Please be alright" he whispered as sleep took her and him into its darkness.

The next morning Kagome awoke to an empty fur bed. She instantly felt a headache come on. She was really dizzy and fell back onto the soft furs. She moaned in pain just as Kouga walked through the entrance who shot a boyish smile her way but then it disappeared when he heard the moan. He rushed to her side and put a hand on her forehead.

It was burning.

He rushed and grabbed a piece of cloth from the side and wet it in the water bucket he brought in and folded it. He put it on her forehead and dabbed trying to cool her down. He then got her to drink some water before it finally went down a little. He laid her down on the furs and put the furs over her.

He walked out of the room to get some food. He returned shortly with a dead pig and had it cooking over a small fire. He heard Kagome wake up and walk towards him. She plopped herself down next to him and looked at the fire.

"thank you…" she muttered. She felt dizzy again and fell slightly against his shoulder.

He looked at her and sighed. She wore herself out too easily. He stood up, collecting her in his arms and walked over to the furs. He laid her down but she wouldn't let go so he lay next to her. After awhile of laying there staring at her she relaxed and let go. He got up and finished cooking the pig.

He cut it into small bite size pieces for Kagome and took the pottery bowls he had and put them in. He then brewed a broth that someone in a village gave him and poured it in the same bowl as he put the pieces in. he stirred it a bit and then brought it over to Kagome.

He sat beside her and pulled her upper back up making her sit up. Then he shook her slightly making her stir.

"what?" she asked sleepily.

"Food Kagome. You need to eat." He put the steaming hot brew in front of her. She looked at it but then slumped over.

"whoa!" he grabbed her and leaned her against him. "see what I mean? You need food for strength."

"I-I'm not hungry. I don't wanna eat." She turned her head away.

"Really now? Because your stomach seems to say other wise" he chuckled when her stomach made the empty rumbling noise.

After he fed her he laid her back down. Instantly she was asleep again. He put the empty bowl on the floor next to the bed and took her in his arms. He must have laid there for hours just stroking her hair.

"Soft, beautiful, and silky" he would say to himself.

Soon she was stirring again. She opened her eyes but then closed them. Then she opened them again. She looked at him but then looked down. She suddenly felt the arms around her pull her up. He was looking at her and she didn't like it.

"I am here you know! You don't have to look down each time I look at you. What are you ashamed of?" He was mad and she could tell. She hurt him. But she didn't respond she just looked away. He grabbed her again.

"Answer me Kagome! It hurts me when you don't talk to me! It hurts me when you ignore me. I'm sorry Kagome but I don't know if I want to be around you when you're like this. I'm trying to help but you're just distancing yourself from me!" Kouga let go of her and sat up. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes to restrain himself from snapping. He didn't want to do this to her but he couldn't keep going like this.

"kagome…I'm… I'm gonna go for a walk…don't expect me back until-" he started but then he was hugged around the middle. Kagome had launched herself with all her might and clung to him.

"I'm sorry Kouga…It's so painful…I don't want to hurt you…I just miss him is all. Help me forget. Help me forget his death. I'm so sorry." She was crying again. But it wasn't all for Inuyasha. She didn't want Kouga to leave. "Please Kouga…don't leave me…I'm sorry"

Kouga wanted to slap himself for making her cry like this. He turned around and grabbed the crying woman in his arms and held her close.

"I know you are Kagome but you need to respect Inuyasha's choice. He made a stupid one on his own account. You are not to blame and now you have me. Won't you give me that chance?"

Kagome nodded and clung tighter to him.

Kouga walked outside with her in his arms and sat on the edge of the cliff where the den was. He sat down and dangled his feet over the edge. She clung tighter to him and the relaxed in his arms. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked down at her waiting for her to turn her head but instead she gave him a smile.

A smile all for him to see…

A smile


End file.
